


I Adore You

by AngelControl



Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelControl/pseuds/AngelControl
Summary: Aaron and Spencer spend the morning cuddling together.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661368
Kudos: 111





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Adore You" by Miley Cyrus has been stuck in my head for the last couple of hours, so I decided to write a story inspired by it.

Aaron was the first person to wake up this morning. Which was surprising, since Spencer wakes up at 6:30 every morning like clock work. But Aaron wasn’t bothered though, he loved watching his fiance sleep. He doesn’t look stressed out about his job and his brain isn’t working at 100 mph. He looks content when he is sleeping, his brain finally getting a moment to stop and be in the moment. 

Aaron brushed a curl out of Spencer's face and kissed his now exposed forehead and cupped his cheek. Spencer's eyes fluttered, but they were still closed as he let out a sigh of contentment. He moved closer to Aaron and cuddled his side. Aaron knew Spencer was awake, he was a light sleeper and could get up at a pen drop. But Aaron didn't dare interrupt this moment. 

"I love lying next to you," Spencer finally said after a few more moments of silence. His voice was still a little raspy from sleep, but it didn't bother Aaron. "I could do this for eternity, just you and me." This made Aaron's heart stop for a moment just to kick back in a fast beat. Spencer was always the affectionate one and it always caught him by surprise when he said stuff like this.

"I adore you," Aaron finally said after a few more moments of silence. He always wanted to alternative ways to saying "I love you" to Spencer and this was phrase of his favorites. It's not that he never said those words before, but it doesn't always sum up what he truly feels about him.

Aaron could feel Spencer's smile against his chest, because he knew what he meant. "I adore you too, Aaron," Spencer whispered. Spencer took his face out of Aaron's chest and kissed him. Aaron never got tired of kissing Spencer, from their first one to this one. 

***

_"Whenever I'm scared, or sad, or need someone to talk to, I always go to you. Do you know why?" Spencer asked after their third date, and fourth week of dating._

_Aaron, the oblivious and confessed man he is, has been out of the dating game for so long he didn't see where the younger man was going with this. "I don't, why?"_

_"Because when you're near me, it feels like I'm standing with an army of men armed with weapons. And because I love you and because I need you," Spencer confessed and pulled Aaron into a kiss, their first kiss. Aaron had to admit, Spencer was a way better kisser than he expected, and even if he wasn't he would still treasure this moment for the rest of his life._

_After their kiss, Aaron, even though he has been out of the game for awhile, said, "When you say love me, know I love you more. And when you say you need me, know I need you more. Boy, I adore you."_

_The est of that night consisted of more kisses, "I love you's' and a lot of making out._

***

After they were done kissing, Aaron asked, "Are ready for our wedding day tomorrow?"

"Of course my love," Spencer responded before they both dozed off with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angels for reading this, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any feedback or want me to write a certain story with a certain pairing, go right ahead and ask me!


End file.
